Diary Readers
by Worriz The Wolf
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby find themselves reading Benson's diary, but when Benson finds out...
1. Chapter 1 We gotta book

Mordecai fell off his bed, onto the stale floor. "What the-" He noticed Rigby standing up next to him. "You okay man?" "I'm fine. What's that in your hand?"

Rigby smirked. "It's just- a tape" "About what?" The blue jay asked. "Just, Benson's DIARY" Rigby laughed. "Dude! We can't look at his private junk" Mordecai explained. "It's unnatural, plus what if Benson find out?!"

"Nah man. He won't. We'll go hind in Skip's garage. Then what? We'll read that private Junk" Rigby said, sounding like a scientist. The fan was blowing the papers stuck on chewed gum in the left direction. Mordecai didn't pay much attention to it.

"Whatever dude"

"You in?"

Mordecai frowned. Then jumped out of bed. "Full circle"


	2. Chapter 2 The Diary

After a 2 hour break, Rigby had brought home some hot coffee. "Why do you have coffee?" Mordecai asked. "If we spill the coffee on Benson's diary after we read it, then he will think that he accidently spilled some on his diary, and all the pages got wet" Rigby said, looking at the brown book in his hand. "Rigby-you are a genius" Mordecai and Rigby ran out the door and into the garage.

"Can you imagine how many juicy secrets could be in there?" Mordecai asked Rigby. "Really Juicy" Rigby said.

They opened the solemn book. It felt like nothing when they picked it up. Just then, Benson came in the garage to park the cart. "Oh crud! It's Benson!" The blue jay whispered. "Hind in those boxes!"

"I know your in here!" Benson shouted. He pushed Mordecai and Rigby away from the boxes. He didn't even notice the diary was there. "YOU SLACKERS GET BACK TO WORK NOW!"


	3. Chapter 3 Throwin' the trash

Mordecai and Rigby solemnly walked passed Benson and into the cart. "GO TAKE THIS PILE OF TRASH TO THE DUMP OR YOUR BOTH FIRED!" Benson stormed off. "Man, I hate Benson and his stupid rules. When we get back, lets read that stinkin' diary" Rigby accused. "Yeah dude, but right now, we got to take this bag o' trash to doh 'ump" Mordecai said. "WHHHOOOAAAHH!" the two friends said together.

* * *

When done takin' the trash to the dump, Mordo and Rigs quickly ran into the garage, grabbed Benson's diary and sneaked into their room. "Dude finally! Benson gave us the day off!" Mordecai put the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the outside of the door. He sat down next to Rigby. "Open it"


	4. Chapter 4: The secret

_Continuing from last time..._

Rigby and Mordecai could feel the warmth of the book in their hands. Rigby quickly opened the diary. "Wait dude, I don't think we should be doing this" Mordecai interrupted Rigby's thoughts. Rigby stared at Mordecai like he was an idiot. He started reading. "DUDE!" Mordecai shouted. They tussled.

* * *

Finally Rigby got the chance to open the book.

* * *

"RIGBY!"

* * *

"Shut up"

* * *

Rigby began reading the first few pages. He stared at Mordecai for a few seconds."If I wasn't meant to read this diary, they wouldn't of tought us how to read!"

* * *

Mordecai sighed. Rigby has just opened the book a minute ago. The writing looked interesting, but messy. On the other side of the 4th page, there was a name that read, _Audrey_ with love hearts all around it. Rigby stared at Mordecai again, eyes wide open.

"Dude, I think Benson is in love with Audrey!"


	5. Chapter 5: YOU BIG, FAT, SMELLY

_Continuing from last time..._

* * *

"What the H dude?! Benson likes _AUDREY?!_" Mordecai shouted. Rigby started to do, 'eeewww!" faces.

* * *

Just then they heard a knock on the door. "Hello? You slackers in here?"

"Its Benson!" Rigby explained.

"You think I can't see that?!" Mordecai replied. "Now what?"

Rigby signalled Mordecai to the closet. "In here!"

The door opened up with a creak. "Look I know your in here!"

"Sshh..."

"You guys have 10 seconds to get out! OR YOUR FIRED!"

"Dude he's gonna fire us!"

"10"

"Just hold on I have an idea!"

"9, 8"

"HURRY!"

"7, 6, 5"

"I'm trying!"

"4, 3..."

"ITS LOCKED!"

"Oh no...Oh no...this can't be happening..."

"2..."

"SMASH IT OPEN, NOW!"

"1!"

The door smashed open, and the two friends landed with a thud.

* * *

_At Maellord's Office..._

* * *

"Benson, are you trying to ruin this park?" Maellord said with a grin, and comforting smile.

"No sir...I" Benson began.

"WELL STOP IT AND TRY TO CONTROL YOURSELF!"

Benson looked emotional. "But sir, I..."

"No BUTS! I SAID STOP IT AND TRY TO CONTROL YOURSELF! LOOK AT YOUR PARK RECORDS AND BILL! IT'S 2 MILLION DOLLARS! DO YOU THINK I CAN AFFORD THAT YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LOLLIPOP MACHINE?! THE NEXT TIME I SEE THIS HAPPENING AT MY PARK, **AGAIN,** I WILL BE FORCED TO FIRE YOU! DO YOU WANT THAT? SPEAK! SPEAK!"

That really got Benson started. And by really started, I mean THE ANGRIEST MAN ALIVE!

"_**OH YOU KNOW WHAT? YOUR A GOOD FOR NOTHING LITTLE JERK! I KNOW, HOW ABOUT YOU GO LIVE THE HIGHLIFE IN HOLLYWOOD FOR A CHANGE, AND LEAVE US WHAT YOU CALL 'SLACKERS' TO DIE, IN YOUR PARK OF COURSE! GET A LIFE YOU JERK! YOU BIG, FAT, SMELLY..."**_

"I know..." Maellord began, then walked away. (Drama BOMB!)

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby finally had some time on their own. "We haven't even read enough of the diary yet. So lets go get it"

The Racoon and Blue-Jay grabbed the small book and opened it to the page they left on.

* * *

_To be continued..._

* * *

_END._


End file.
